gravitykillsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blame (song)
"Blame" is the third track on the 1996 self-titled album release, Gravity Kills. The song was used as a single and a music video for John Carpenter's Escape from LA, same with White Zombie's song 'The One'. Tracklisting for single #"Blame (L.A. remix)" – 3:51 #"Blame (Snake remix)" - 3:54 #"Blame (Original version) - 4:35 'Album Credits and notes' #"LA remix" - Recorded By – Brian Benscotter, Scott Burns Remix, Producer Additional, Recorded By Additional – Doug Firley Recorded at Morrissound, Tampa, FL. Additional recording, production and mixing at Warzone Recorders, Chicago, IL. #"Snake remix" - Edited By Digital – Doug Firley Mixed By, Engineer – Gravity Kills Remix – Brian Benscotter*, Judd Packer, Scott Burns Recorded at Mr. Blood's, St. Louis, MO and Morrissound, Tampa, FL. #"Original version" - Engineer Assistant – Tim Donovan Producer Additional, Mixed By – John Fryer Recorded By, Edited By Digital – Doug Firley Recorded and edited at Mr. Blood's, St. Louis, MO, additional production and mix for JSP at Battery Studios, K2, New York, NY. Track 1 is from the Lava Records album "Music From And Inspired By John Carpenter's Escape From L.A." (92714) available on cassette and CD. Published by TVT Music Inc. ASCAP. Jeff on the songwriting "The first time I heard what was to become "Blame" was in Kurt's car. The guys did the music for the track without me even in town. I flew into St. Louis and heard the track, then went into the vocal room and had the guys record me as I came up with some melodies. The only change I had Doug make to the arrangement to help me vocally was to make the pre-chorus twice as long so I could develop a full phrase. It took me about 2 days to write the lyrics for the track, I recorded the tracks using an Shure SM57 mic which we plugged into a rehearsal amp to get the distortion which we used a Neumann U87 to capture into the desk." Song Meaning The song was based on the band's new found experience of friends feeling, they were leaving them out of their lives as the band forged ahead with writing the record. Music Video The video for "Blame" was directed by Peter Christopherson from Throbbing Gristle (aka: Sleazy and he was also a video director and designer until his death.) The L.A. remix is used in place of the album version. They shot the video mainly on a set built in an airplane hanger in Burbank, California as well as a water park near Los Angeles. The opening part of the video where Jeff opens the manhole cover was shot separately after the band played a live show at The Whiskey in LA. Trivia Just after finishing the lyrics, the band went to New York to finish the record, they attempted to recreate the track with a processor and then failed, so they chosed to use the original demo track on the album. Live "Blame" in virtually every live show we have ever done with the exception of about 10. Videos